Quantico Drama
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Last part to the 'Lovers and Enemies' series. This time, Finn visits Catherine in Quantico and both face a few surprises.


**Disclaimer: If they were mine, there would be a lot more gay on the show.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Dude, this isn't even in character, but idc I ship them so hard wTF IS WRONG WITH ME THEY'VE NEVER EVEN MET anyway yeah enjoy (:  
Third and last part to the Lovers and Enemies series.  
(look at me posting stories two days in a row after 84 years of dry spell!)  
P.S. Remember me hating Finn's guts when I wrote the last two fics LOL nope she's my bb :')**

* * *

**Quantico Drama**

Julie's fist rose and froze in the air when the wooden door in front of her swung open, revealing a startled redhead.

"Julie?" Catherine's eyes widened at the unexpected visitor, who, in response, granted her a bright smile.

"Great timing. You going somewhere?"

"I, uh… w-what are you doing here?" The redhead frowned.

"Well, I got some time off work for Christmas, and since you couldn't come to Vegas, I figured I'd surprise you and come here." Then a smirk spread on her lips at the sight of the woman's obviously surprised face. "I see it worked."

Catherine's frown deepened, but the slow turning up of the corners of her lips assured Julie she wasn't upset. "How the hell do you always manage to find me?"

"I know some detectives." She shrugged, trying to keep a straight face, but failing upon seeing the smile creeping onto Catherine's lips.

"Oh, do you now?"

"So, are you gonna invite me inside or keep me standing out here with my suitcase like an idiot?"

Glancing at the blonde's luggage, Catherine stammered, "Actually, I, uh... I was just on my way out," but opened the door wider nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah?" The blonde wheeled her suitcase through the door. "Where to?"

It took Catherine a moment to register the question and answer it, her eyes fixated on the other woman currently observing the house with her eyes. Apart from some phone calls and Skype chats, she hadn't seen Julie in months and she was more than taken aback to suddenly see her in her house.

What had started as a casual, physical relationship had developed into something a little more serious after Catherine's latest visit to Las Vegas, in which she had admitted to feeling _something_ for Julie and promised to keep in touch even outside of the city, but she was far from admitting to having a committed relationship with the CSI or even wanting one. At least that's what she told herself.

_Catherine lay on her back and stared at the ceiling of Julie's bedroom, only lit by the few rays of sunshine managing to seep into the room through the curtains. She told herself she needed to go back to her hotel room—take a shower and spend the night there—or even pay a visit to the lab and spend some more time on the case; after all, the primary—actually, _only_—reason for her visit to Vegas was that case. However, the slow and steady circles her bed companion was drawing on her palm with her finger made it nearly impossible not to fall asleep right there and then._

_She turned her head to see the equally tired face of Julie, staring at the ceiling also._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned quietly, her fingers wrapping around those of the blonde's, urging her to turn her own head and lock brown eyes with blue ones._

_"Doing what?"_

_Catherine sighed and returned to stare at the ceiling. How could even her voice cause her legs to feel like jelly? She briefly wondered how a physical fight in the middle of the lab had brought them here. "Making me give into you."_

_That brought a self-satisfied smile to Julie's lips and she turned on her side, arm lightly landing on Catherine's stomach. "I'm just that good," she mused. Catherine's head turned to hers again._

_"I'm serious."_

_"Who said it's such a bad thing?"_

_Another sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "This is not me. And you know it's not because you're a woman… not anymore. I'm just…" She momentarily closed her eyes. "I'm just afraid."_

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"That I'm losing control."_

Feeling Julie's expectant gaze on her, she shook herself out of her thoughts and replied, "Um, just the mall. Need to do some Christmas shopping."

"Great, I'll come with you," the blonde exclaimed, however took a mental step back at Catherine's sharp gaze. "If you want me to, of course."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Catherine stammered, then noticed the somewhat confused expression on Julie's face and smiled softly. "Of course, I'd love you to come."

"Now there's a sentence I've missed hearing," Julie joked, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders as the both of them headed outside, Catherine's eyes rolling.

* * *

"Come on, Catherine, come out, let me see it," Julie called from a stool outside Catherine's cubicle in a store's dressing room.

"I don't know if it fits," she heard Catherine's voice replying.

"Well, come out and let me be the judge of that." A moment later, the door opened and Catherine stepped out, a silky, purple dress hugging her features perfectly. The V cut didn't reveal too much cleavage but just enough to make the woman wearing the dress look sexy and classy at the same time, and the soft hem danced softly just above her knees with every movement she made.

It took Julie a few seconds to gather her thoughts, but upon landing back on Earth, she remembered to close her suddenly dry lips and smile instead. "Well, I don't know how practical it's gonna be anytime soon with the snow outside," she commented, mentally patting her own back for remembering to bring her warmest coat from Seattle, "but it's definitely making me hot."

In response, Catherine's lips pulled up into a satisfied grin. However, when Julie's arms wrapped around her slim waist, she began looking around nervously.

"Come on, Jules, not here." She tried to gently push her away, but Julie only nuzzled her neck in response.

"Mmm, you're the only one who can call me that," she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the tender skin she found just below the redhead's chin. "You make it sound so hot."

"Well, I'm glad"—Catherine attempted another gentle push on the blonde's shoulders—"but we really can't do this here."

"Fine." Julie finally let go, a grin on her face. "But you better get back in there and change before I join you."

Smiling, Catherine rolled her eyes and returned to the cubicle.

"So, anything new in Vegas?" Catherine questioned as the two wandered the mall, a bag containing her new dress in her hand.

"Nothing really. A couple of weeks ago there was mass murder at The Eclipse; that was pretty crazy."

"Really?" The redhead frowned. "I own fifty percent of The Eclipse, you know?" In the back of her mind, she wondered, for a second, why she was sharing that little piece of information with this woman when she couldn't even admit it to her latest Vegas boyfriend.

"You're kidding," Julie exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Nope."

"_You_ own part of a casino?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded as if it was the most trivial fact in the world. "Sam left me his share in his will."

"Sam as in Sam Braun, pretty much the king of Vegas?" If possible, Julie's eyes widened even more and Catherine feared they would soon pop out of their sockets. Despite living nearly her entire life in Seattle and still being quite new to the town in the middle of the desert, Julie liked to think she was up to date on the important issues the new place she called home had to offer, and if one didn't know Sam Braun, one probably didn't belong in Las Vegas.

"That's him," Catherine replied with a soft giggle at Julie's excitement.

"And what the hell did you have with him? Were you two, like, a thing?" She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Catherine to mentally gag and laugh even louder.

"God, no," she stated. "He was my father."

It took her a second to realize Julie was no longer walking with her, and so she turned around to see her frozen on the spot, staring at her in disbelief. A moment later, she shook her head to rid it of the initial shock and joined the redhead, muttering, "Who the hell are you?"

"Catherine, hey!" A familiar voice interrupted Catherine's laughter and she looked up to see a tall man Julie didn't recognize.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, sharing a light hug with the man before introducing him to her companion. "Julie, this is Ben, _the_ best cook in all of Virginia."

"Oh, stop it." The man fluttered his eyelashes sarcastically.

"He's got this amazing restaurant near my house; I go there all the time. Saved me when I was still new in town and… well, let's just say mac and cheese can get real boring real soon." She laughed.

"Poor thing had to be fed some real food," the man, now known to Julie as Ben, added with a smile.

"Ben, this is Julie," Catherine said, resting a hand on the blonde's arm. "She's, uh… she's a friend from back home."

"Oh, it's great to meet you." Ben extended a hand to the now frowning woman. "Catherine talks about Vegas all the time. Can't say she ever mentioned you, though."

"Yeah." Julie painted on a smile while taking the man's hand in hers and shaking. "We're not that close."

This time it was Catherine's turn to frown.

Oblivious to the sudden tension between the pair, Ben spoke up again: "Hey, you know, you should both come over to the restaurant tonight. I'll make sure you get a discount." He winked at Catherine.

Plastering her own smile, Catherine replied, "Thanks, we'd love to come."

* * *

Wearing her new dress—and a heavy coat to prevent her from freezing to death—Catherine walked with a very silent Julie to Ben's restaurant. She mentally kicked herself for wearing heels (no matter how long she'd been in Quantico, a Vegas girl could never really get used to snow) and her exposed legs were freezing, making her body almost ache for Julie's arms around it, but she knew better than to show that public display of affection in her town.

Truth be told, she was afraid. When she was alone with Julie, it felt as if the entire world ceased to exist and their connection was stronger than anything she'd ever known. Perhaps she wasn't yet ready to admit—to Julie or herself—any true feelings, but chemistry was definitely there and there was no way she could argue with that.

Nevertheless, she had a reputation to maintain; back home and especially in her new town and job. Catherine had spent her entire life trying to prove she was strong and independent; whether it was around a pole or over a body. But the past few months, growing closer to the CSI had made her feel vulnerable. It wasn't even a bad kind of vulnerability, not really, but the way the blonde looked at her, touched at, talked to her always made her knees buckle or her breath catch in her throat. The tough woman she'd always been or tried to be was no longer in control of her own body, thoughts, and emotions, and that scared her more than anything.

Perhaps she couldn't share an embrace with the blonde walking alongside her, but the silence and coldness emanating from her proved to be more chilling than the snow on the ground, and that pained Catherine.

"You okay?" she questioned gently. "You've been quiet all afternoon, since we got back from the mall."

"I'm fine," Julie replied coldly, eyes staring at nothing in particular right ahead. Catherine wanted to keep pushing, but a moment later they were standing outside their destination and so she made a mental note to interrogate her companion later.

Julie might have been able to make Catherine weak in the knees, but the redhead didn't forget how to be tough and demanding. After ordering their meals from the menu and watching the waitress leave, she leaned across the table and looked Julie square in the eyes, making it hard for the latter to escape her gaze.

"Okay, what's going on?" Catherine demanded, bringing a frown to Julie's face.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here to visit me and now you're not talking to me?"

Julie, in response, sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "A friend?" she questioned.

Catherine waited for her to continue, but apparently those two words were all she was getting and so she said, "Excuse me?"

"When you introduced me earlier to that friend of yours," the blonde elaborated, "you introduced me as your friend. Is that all I am to you?"

Now it was Catherine's turn to release a sigh. She looked down, trying to think of a reply that would satisfy the woman but also not release too much insight into her thoughts and feelings. She came out with none, so she settled for, "Julie…"

"Or are you just ashamed of me? This, us," Julie continued. "Is that what it is?"

"You know I'm now ashamed," Catherine argued quietly.

"No, actually, I don't know that." Julie uncrossed her arms and leaned in closer. "I mean, the whole time we spent together in Vegas we spent either at my place or your hotel room, you don't want anybody to know about us… Now, I don't have a problem with the secrecy—actually, it even makes the sex hotter—but I do have a problem with being hidden, and if that's the case, then I… I don't wanna do this anymore."

By the time she finished, Julie's voice had increased in volume and Catherine, who was too anxious to look around and prove her point, just hoped they weren't drawing attention. Instead, she took a risk and placed her hand on Julie's. "Jules, stop. Of course I'm not ashamed of you and I don't want to hide you, I just…"

"You just what?" the blonde interrupted.

"I just need some time. Please?" Catherine's eyes pleaded with hers. "This is new to me. I… I've been burned before by bad relationships and it's hard for me to just… give in."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Catherine," Julie stated, a little too harshly than she'd meant.

"I know that!" Catherine hurried to reassure her. "But you also have to understand that I need some time, okay? I need time to sort out my feelings."

"Well, how much more time do you need? We've been doing this"—Julie gestured between the both of them—"whatever this is for months now. How much more time do you want exact—"

"Jules, please!" Catherine pleaded, causing the blonde to sigh.

"So, what? Take it or leave it?"

That sentence brought a small smile to Catherine's lips. "Well, the last person that asked me that… well, it didn't end up so well. But yeah," she added softly, squeezing Julie's hand, "I would really like to continue doing… whatever this is," she repeated the woman's earlier definition of their relationship.

"But only behind closed doors," Julie finished the sentence for her.

"Well, we're out now, aren't we?" She gestured around her. "At a restaurant, of someone who knows me, may I add. So just… bear with me, okay? I promise, I'm trying."

Julie hated herself for having to give in; if there was one thing she was known for, it was her stubbornness and way of getting what she wanted. Catherine, however, always made her forget about all those things and surrender to her. She briefly wondered if this relationship was really worth it, but then she remembered Catherine's soft touches and how amazing it felt when she looked at her with those ocean blue eyes, making her feel, however cheesy that sounded, like the only woman in the world—or at least the only one Catherine wanted to see.

_God,_ she mentally groaned, _I even let her call me "Jules." This woman has me wrapped around her little finger._

"Okay," she let slide out of her lips along with a sigh, and then she added, "I hate you, you know that?"

For a moment she wondered if she was doing the right thing, but the brilliant toothed smile she received from the redhead caused her heart to melt in her chest and her to display a smile of her own just as the waitress returned with their plates, making Catherine quickly remove her hand from hers.

When their plates had been properly cleared, Julie leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach, wondering how sexy she appeared at that moment. She relaxed, however, when she witnessed Catherine doing the same.

"You were right," she said. "That guy is one hell of a cook."

"Told ya," Catherine replied with a proud grin.

"You up for dessert?"

Instead of receiving an answer, Julie watched Catherine's face scrunch up as she shifted in her seat. She opened her mouth to question her actions when the redhead's hand surfaced from beneath the table and a pair of purple panties landed on her plate. Julie nearly choked.

"What's that?" she breathed.

"You wanted dessert, didn't you?"

* * *

"Oh, God…" Catherine breathed into Julie's mouth as they stumbled together through her front door. Julie's hand was currently on her ass, squeezing firmly yet gently.

"Where'd the bedroom?" she mumbled against the ass' owner's lips.

"Forget the bedroom," Catherine panted, fumbling with the buttons of Julie's coat, "it's too far."

* * *

A naked Catherine carefully walked with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate toward the dimly lit living room, where an equally naked Julie waited, sprawled out, on the sofa.

"There you go." Catherine handed her a mug before settling down at her side and pulling her knees to her chest. Julie, in turn, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer while throwing some of the blanket to cover her.

"This feels a bit too Christmassy," Julie said after a few minutes of silent drinking.

"You feel like that, you should take another look at my tree," Catherine replied bitterly, nodding toward the miniature tree on the coffee table, hardly decorated.

"Now that's just sad."

"What can I do?" She shrugged. "I work all the time, I don't have time to buy and decorate a tree."

Julie, in response, pulled her closer and pressed a tender kiss to her neck, sending a shiver up Catherine's spine. She snuggled closer and raised her mug to her lips just as the other woman straightened up. "Oh, I almost forgot," she exclaimed and quickly got up and left the room, leaving a confused Catherine staring after her and feeling suddenly cold on the empty sofa.

She returned a few seconds later with her purse in hand, fumbling inside before pulling out a black box with a golden ribbon.

"You got me a present?" the redhead on the couch questioned with a smile. "I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to," Julie responded, dumping her purse on the carpet and settling back on the couch. "I just saw this and thought of you."

Hesitantly, Catherine took the box from her hands and lifted the lid. "Oh, Jules," she gasped as her fingers gently pulled out a silver necklace with a heart pendant, a smaller heart shaped turquoise diamond embedded in it.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, much to the blonde's delight. She fingered the pendant softly, watching the lights from her improvised Christmas tree dancing on it. Finally looking up, she smiled at Julie, a brilliant smile that caused the blonde's heart to skip a beat. "Help me put it on?"

"Gladly." Julie smiled just as brightly while taking the jewelry from Catherine. The latter turned her back to Julie and lifted up her hair, allowing her a clear access to the back of her neck. After clasping the necklace, Julie leaned in and pressed a kiss to Catherine's nape, eliciting an involuntary moan from her. When she turned around, Julie's fiery eyes were waiting for her, and she couldn't help but practically pounce on her; lips attacking, hands exploring.

Now it was Julie's turn to moan as she grabbed Catherine's bare ass and pulled her closer, craving some friction. The woman on top was rubbing against her body and the kiss was deepening just as they heard it.

A knock on the front door.

And another one. And another one.

Both women broke from the kiss and turned their heads in the direction of the door, a look of sheer confusion on their faces.

"You expecting someone?" Julie asked.

"No." Catherine shook her head, getting up from the couch and grabbing the purple material of her dress peeking from under the coffee table. When she felt presentable enough, she left the living room and headed toward the door, stopping in the hallway to check her hair. Her heart practically dropped to her panties upon opening the door and coming face to face with her visitor.

"Hey, baby." The man on the other side smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. When he pulled back, Catherine noticed he was wearing a suit and holding a bouquet. "I missed you."

"R-Robert, what are you doing here?" she stuttered, taking a step forward to block him from the view of her other visitor.

The smile still permanent on his face, he replied, "I came to visit my girlfriend."

"Look, Robert"—she lowered her voice—"now isn't really a good time."

For the first time since she'd opened the door, Robert noticed her attire and frowned. "You going out?"

"Well, not really," she answered awkwardly. "I kinda have someone over."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Who is it?" He tried to gently push past her and get a view inside the house.

"No one," she answered abruptly, stepping onto the threshold and pulling the door as closed as she could. The cold night air hit her exposed skin about the same time Robert's frown deepened and she realized she needed to rephrase herself. "Just some… old friend from back home."

"Oh, well, then I gotta meet them." This time, Robert did manage to push past her and into the house, coming face to face with a now fully clothed Julie standing in the hallway.

"Hi." He lay the flowers on top of a cabinet and extended his hand, a bright smile on his face. "I'm Robert, Catherine's boyfriend."

From the corner of her eye, Julie could swear she saw Catherine flinch as she closed the door and as if in slow motion turned to face her. The look on her face pained Julie probably more than the man's words, and without even acknowledging him, she turned on her heels and headed upstairs.

Confused, Robert turned around to face his girlfriend. "Is it something I said?"

Catherine, however, was already reopening the door. "Look, Robert, you have to go now."

"Why? What's—"

"Just…" She sighed. "Just, please, go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

On his way out, he stopped in front of her and took her face in his hands, a look of concern now on his face. "Just tell me, Catherine, is everything okay?"

"No." She sighed as she escorted him outside. "Everything is not okay."

Before he could add a word, the door was closed and she was on her way upstairs. She wanted to get to Julie quickly and explain the situation to her, yet it seemed her legs had a disagreement with her brain and they were moving as if in slow motion, every step seeming to take eternity.

By the time she did reach her bedroom, she found Julie's suitcase open on the bed and Julie returning the not-too-many-things she had taken out, inside.

"Jules…" she tried weakly.

"Don't even bother," the other woman responded without even looking up. Her tone was so cold, Catherine actually felt a chill consuming her body and soul.

"Jules, please, just let me explain," she tried again.

"What's there to explain?" the blonde asked while shoving the clothes she had worn earlier that day—now folded—into the suitcase.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like." She let out a bitter chuckle.

"I just—"

"You just what?" she cut her off, finally looking up. The distance in her eyes almost tore Catherine apart. "You just aren't ready for a relationship? I think those were your words."

Catherine knew there was nothing she could say to defend herself and, truth be told, she didn't even feel like she deserved to be justified. So instead she hung her head while Julie closed the suitcase.

"You know what?" the blonde woman said and then released another chuckle. "I'm such an idiot."

At that, Catherine raised her head again. "You're not an idiot, Jules."

"Don't call me that," Julie stated before lowering her suitcase to the floor and making her way toward the door, where Catherine was standing. As she reached her, Catherine grasped her wrist and blocked her way out.

"What do you want me to say, 'I'm sorry?'"

"No, Catherine, we both know you're not the least bit sorry," she answered, looking directly into her eyes. "You never wanted this anyway. I should have listened to you from the get go and realized all you wanted was just sex. But I had to be so stupid and develop feelings."

Catherine stared at the woman before her: eyes burning with anger and sadness, chest heaving. She'd been so determined not to get hurt in this relationship that she hadn't realized she'd been doing all the hurting. For years men had lied to and cheated on her; her marriage broke apart because her husband was a cheater. And now here she was: the cheater. She looked at the broken woman before her and wondered if that was what she'd looked like all those times.

"Feelings?" she spoke quietly, and Julie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Yes, Catherine, feelings." She tried to sound calm, reasonable, but her voice was raising an octave with every passing second. "Okay? I'm tired of denying and hiding this. I'm, Julie Finlay, Miss Easy Peasy, am in fucking love with a cold-hearted bitch!"

As the words left Julie's mouth, Catherine felt as if she'd been stabbed in the stomach multiple times and then had the knife twisted inside her wounds. She didn't even know what affected her more: being called a cold-hearted bitch or hearing that the woman she'd spent the past few months with in something she couldn't even identify as a relationship was in love with her. Whatever that was made her grip on Julie's wrist loosen, enough for the blonde to shake her hand free and brush past her.

She knew she had to say those words back; she _wanted_ to say the words back, before Julie left her house and disappeared from her life possibly forever. Her mind briefly flashed back to their first encounter, when Julie came to visit her at the hotel after their fight. She still didn't know where she'd gottem the courage to walk up to her and pour out all those feelings she was so afraid to display now, but wherever that was, that courage was long gone now, and she stood helplessly at the entrance to her bedroom, watching that glorious woman, who'd showed her a new world and lightened up her life, heading toward the stairs.

Why couldn't she do anything? She wanted to yell, scream that she loved her, too, that she wanted nothing more than to be with her, whether it be in bed, at the mall, or in a goddamn game show for couples. But the words wouldn't come out. Her throat felt raw and sore and burning with fire.

So instead of using her words, she marched toward the departing woman, snatched the suitcase from her hand, and tossed it down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Julie practically yelled, her eyes wide. Before she could add another word, though, Catherine's lips were on hers in a hard kiss, her hands holding her cheeks firmly as she poured all that she couldn't say with words into Julie's body. She hoped she could tell her, with the kiss, her innermost feelings, the truth she'd been hiding away for months, her fears, worries, doubts. She hoped she could help Julie understand how she'd come to be the person she was. The kiss, nevertheless, ended far too soon with Julie's hands pushing roughly on her shoulders, causing her to stumble back.

"No," the blonde breathed through kiss-swollen lips. "We are not doing this. Not this time. I let you kiss me after you practically tried to murder me, I even let you kiss me after you avoided me for weeks. I am done."

"Don't pretend like you didn't want it, too!" Catherine snapped and immediately regretted those words being the first ones to leave her mouth.

Julie just stared at her for a long moment, before smiling. "You know what? You're right. Takes two to tango; I'm partly to blame. Like I already said: I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not." Catherine nearly cried, leaping to grasp the blonde's wrist again as she began making her way to the stairs. "You are not an idiot, Jules, you're…" She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of golden hairs behind Julie's ear. The feather touch of Catherine's fingers against her temples sent a shiver throughout her body and she had to close her eyes to calm down. Catherine, however, continued softly, "You're amazing. You're beautiful and you're smart and funny and I love spending time with you."

"Yeah." Julie's eyes opened and she smiled bitterly. "Tell that to your boyfriend." And with that she released her hand again and proceeded to head downstairs.

She was opening the front door when Catherine's voice stopped her again. "Damn it, Julie, _I love you_!"

She froze on the spot, wondering if her ears were deceiving her, and slowly turned to face the now fuming woman standing in the hallway.

"I love you," Catherine repeated, pausing after each word. So Julie's ears weren't deceiving her. "Is that what you wanna hear? I love you. I'm in love with you. Have been since the first time you touched me. Scratch that; since the first time I saw you in D.B.'s office. I'm in love with you and it scares me. It scares me because so far every single person I loved has hurt me. It scares me because I'm not used to being loved back. But then you came along and you changed the rules and you messed with my head and made me scared; scared of myself, scared of us.

"So I avoided you and I got a boyfriend, and you know what? I slept with thousands of men just to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you. But you were so persistent and so annoying, and I hate you for that! I hate you for making me love you!"

Julie's hand remained on the handle of the open door as she stood frozen, brown eyes staring into blue ones in utter shock and disbelief.

"What, you got nothing to say now?" Catherine yelled. "You make me confess all that, pour my heart out, and you're just gonna stand here and watch me without saying anything? Do you want me to go outside and shout it to the whole goddamn neighborhood? Because I will."

"Catherine…" Julie finally managed out weakly, but Catherine ignored her, instead marching toward the door and pushing past her outside.

"I, Catherine Willows, cold-hearted bitch, am ridiculously, madly, sickeningly in love with Julie Finlay!" she shouted into the night air. "I love her! Rainbows-and-hearts-and-care-bears love her! Radio-over-my-head love her! And I don't care who knows—"

Before she could finish, a hand spun her around, and before she had a chance to even form a thought, she was pinned roughly to the outside wall of her house and a pair of lips was attacking hers. Her eyes widened with surprise, but quickly fluttered closed at the sweet taste of Julie's tongue plunging into her mouth.

The cold night air was hitting her exposed skin, but she didn't care; Julie's body was warming up every single cell in her body, and as the desire to feel closer to her washed over her senses, she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

They were cut off, nevertheless, by a shout from the house across the road. "Take your porn inside!"

Julie broke the kiss, much to Catherine's displeasure, and began giggling, soon having Catherine join her. "Did I just do that?" the redhead asked in disbelief, a grin, nonetheless, gracing her features.

Julie nodded in response, still laughing. "I think the hot chocolate got to you.

* * *

_**Two months later**_

"Remind me to never leave the house with you ever again," Julie said, watching Catherine try on her seventh pair of shoes.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted me to take you out of the house," said woman replied before tossing the pair onto the ever growing pile of shoes.

"Take me out of the house? What am I, a dog?"

Catherine couldn't help the smirk creeping onto her lips. "Judging by the way you were crawling last night, I'd say so, yeah." She giggled as Julie threw a blue stiletto shoe from the pile at her.

"Come on, just pick one pair of shoes and let's go," she urged her. "We're just going to the movies, not the Oscars."

"Well, these should do." Catherine picked up a pair of black leather boots and pulled them on.

After locking her front door, she joined Julie on her front lawn and took hold of her hand. The blonde turned around and smiled and both began walking toward Catherine's car, where they were stopped by an elderly woman with a bag of groceries.

"Hey, Catherine. It's lovely to see you outside for a change."

"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Wilson." Catherine smiled. "Julie, this is my neighbor, Mrs. Wilson. Mrs. Wilson, this is Julie—"

"Hi." Julie offered the older woman her end, interrupting the redhead. "I'm Catherine's fri—"

"Julie's my girlfriend," Catherine finished for her. Both faces turned to face her, surprise written all over them.

"Well, you two look very adorable together," Mrs. Wilson offered after a short silence, but neither woman was listening anymore; their eyes were locked together, smiles gracing their lips.

* * *

**MALISA I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS LAST FUCKING PART WAS FOR YOU!**

***softer voice, eyelashes fluttering* thanks for reading, come back soon (:**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW fanx**


End file.
